1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving paging messages in a wireless communication system using a frequency overlay scheme (hereinafter referred to as a ‘frequency overlay communication system’).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication systems, there are various types of services provided, giving rise to the need for research and development on broadband communication systems capable of providing these various types of services over the broadband. Frequency resources in the broadband communication systems are limited. The broadband communication systems are difficult to be designed, because their available frequency bands are limited and their backward compatibility with the legacy communication systems should also be considered.
Broadband communication systems of the related art have been designed on the assumption that they are allocated different frequency bands to provide various types of broadband services. Due to the development of communication technologies, an increase in number of frequency bands for broadband services is required, increasing license fees for frequency bands used and thus causing the latency of various schemes proposed to actually provide broadband services.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes of seamlessly providing broadband services while overcoming the limitation on frequency bands, or while preventing the increase in license fees for the frequency bands. As one of these schemes, a broadband communication system overlaid with the legacy communication system in a specific frequency band, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 3x communication system and an overlay Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communication system have been considered. In this case, there is a need for a new definition of transmission/reception of paging messages exchanged between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) in a broadband communication system overlaid in a specific frequency band.